Tawnij
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NKhAsDMXHw 2:01 Sleepy Broc 159 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfvrlZG9Mr4 1:30 Typical Broc 94 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSxE9mb1Jx0 0:35 Many Faces of Broc 88 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ezBN0hjIJHA 0:06 What has two thumbs? 705 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etBd0BpibZA 0:55 Britton's army crawl 54 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WILs3K-_93g 1:04 Take a Bow... 47 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WC1M2BEWHbo 0:40 jump shake your booty spud 918 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDi77TTDO9M 0:36 jump shake your booty spud 2 371 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMgrFu1s3Vs 0:08 jump shake your booty spud 3 181 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwxGmPm2AYQ 0:12 yell broc and spud 27 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNG3yq-d2pg 0:57 Take a bow part 2 97 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63DEhR-pCkE 1:31 Kids Cookie Race 18 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QejhGlPvXxY 0:41 Britton Bday Song 23 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrMCLhVkMqk 0:24 No Cake, NO CAKE! 28 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CETWbKKIiV8 0:38 Britton bday 3 11 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LB2UpGBt_Y 0:41 Broc at Newport Beach 11 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwfO36mO8u8 0:29 Batting improvements... sort of 28 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9u0kRzrQec 0:37 T-Ball Spelling Bee 24 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XANi3hG7MY 1:54 Broc's Spotlight Concert 1 25 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKAtfr-sMXo 1:30 Broc's Spotlight Concert 2 20 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9rGPuyjY2s 0:33 Broc's Spotlight Concert 3 9 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl1KpJLTlHc 0:42 Broc's Preschool Performance 2 100 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1NpHbwTeyQ 3:19 Broc's Preschool Performance 1 110 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5tU_EqRmuw 2:52 Broc's Preschool Performace 3 97 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqU87Zoe-eE 2:14 Spud's Egyptian Slapping game 199 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsxcabsAgK8 0:54 Broc at the Suns Game 3 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ERRtr8VeJ24 0:11 Britton's Steps 1 11 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYWMzVV6faw 0:05 Britton's 1st Steps (2) 15 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9NBR7oi6Qc 0:53 Dancing Dad's Halftime at the Suns 159 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoWprbTZBpI 0:07 Britton batting1 4 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8GlOjulquI 0:26 Britton Batting 2 5 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqfqnzQzesg 0:13 Britton Batting 3 4 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62RnL4btVrI 1:27 Britton Batting 4 6 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ez--bQjX8s 0:51 Britton Batting 5 5 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-ODHCH-SZw 0:58 Britton Batting 6 12 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQPtVVR58_s 1:37 Better Watch Out 35 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLUIMggnJtw 0:41 Trent and Heather 16 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob8s0F6C-GY 2:36 Trent and Josh's 99 Red Balloons 33 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ8NRhV5UPM 3:00 White Boy Rap War's 77 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7L4SSHZ4s4 1:25 One man ballgame 14 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAHTkQeIGTM 0:34 Brother Knock Out 132 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py_dKTaZsu4 1:17 6 Little Ducks 1.7K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz9IjzotfKI 1:18 Jack and a Ball 306 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7dwORdGQpg 1:34 Number Rock 5.1K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-hWAWdqccI 1:00 Days of the Week 2K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_y2Vx6m44Rs 3:08 Questions Song 722 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOVe0jvG0-E 2:03 Britton's Tricks 52 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f45Jqxo9RLo 0:14 Picture 216 7 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8xyVFiBSx4 0:10 Picture 217 14 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zsVjeeKtEc 0:15 Picture 218 11 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfswAjWApj0 1:00 Picture 219 21 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-y7NhGTkQ4E 0:24 Picture 220 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D7dHa7dvJk 0:17 Picture 212 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odFuCIjsGPs 0:25 Picture 213 9 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2N5csHyPNrk 0:35 Picture 214 9 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9tsiI1mAkw 0:36 Picture 215 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jucuPA-nfng 0:18 birthday fun 048 16 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naqYmRb2ox8 0:54 Birthday Song 30 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nZoN9t3teI 1:12 2nd SoBe Bomb 43 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44CMm4IR0Eg 1:24 Meeting the Disney Fairy Iridesca 1.6K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fv_M2U8aUuM 0:20 Britton knocked out by the Cracken wheel 19 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XbVA9PGSwOg 0:11 Brittons fake giggle 16 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Deq4nbywiYY 0:23 Brittons giggle part2 16 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJvEt_aHq0w 0:44 Magical Fire Works show with flying Tink 13 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICRm8hzhzIs 5:57 Magical Fire Works show (LONG) 19 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eof45IYB6nY 0:27 Hula contest 36 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lgnKPXw6MQ 0:13 Busted with sing star! 23 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-ag62YluCY 0:10 zerberts2 474 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSY6Aiu8S2I 0:38 Zerberts 902 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icVi3h-IkXQ 0:25 Fro Yo Skateboard 33 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMM-bJ11hDI 0:41 ChubbySkinny 76 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xytOWmSw0Vo 0:42 Wagon ride on the ranch 6 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkJwMQmCosk 1:05 Wagon ride 2 8 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I2-rvRo5fQ 0:45 More wrestling 20K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rX9lu_fduGM 0:54 Game Day Wrestling 6.5K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RGKckh0sZA 0:58 Broc's first Coach Pitch attempt 44 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbuVRw9e6gM 0:27 Britton TBall 22 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNl98QP4uSc 0:19 Britton gets some hits 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1zy5EMX-IA 0:54 Britton dreaming of playing 16 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AEr90AIM-g 3:01 Boogie Woogie Santa Clause 37 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ihqsNT8H1M 2:39 What A Merry Christmas Tree 996 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90NkWR80VY0 1:57 Christmas Angel 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pg6eeWVqqhQ 0:41 MVI_2336.AVI 2 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv5f5pGC94w 1:50 Reindeer Food 6 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htG1_OwDuw8 1:06 Santa Snacks 22 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaVBQkhhO8A 0:11 Bell Ring 1 17 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOiRT4ej8zw 0:19 Bell Ring 2 14 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArUzlbxlGVk 0:18 Bell Ring 3 20 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9A8pDY3jiM 0:21 Dad hits tree 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wehu23GI5rA 0:45 Dad stick up rear 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KB8sWuuxB4k 0:36 DeWy crash 7 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgwsXw4A0HI 1:18 DeWy surf 11 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LRgSRWcPIY 0:11 Jeanie 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAeIC22E9Tc 0:11 Jeanie2 4 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbNrUwe9Ypk 0:12 Jera all the way 10 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AngdyRSqafg 0:49 Jera and boys crash 18 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEaUYxdekHM 0:12 Britton lose glove 8 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QboruPi7QG4 0:27 Britton DIZZY!!! 29 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PY7Y5DPkDY 0:17 Britton 15 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYygczlnHa8 0:13 Broc alone 9 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xrp7JmbUqc 0:54 Broc snowball fight 18 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vtxhe8NB7A 0:35 Broc spin 10 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3poPWGS8kv8 0:41 Dad and Brit 6 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Prno4swA2E 2:24 Junk punch with snowball.AVI 86 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EuwLw3xDr4 1:24 Snowball breaks sled.AVI 25 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iridEekbY1A 0:45 SUN BEAM! 34 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5AkG5-5YuM 0:38 Britton teaches me how to play ball. 32 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP1eHtGdP3Q 1:06 Fancy footwork 2 39 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQFqT5IhYeo 1:13 Fancy footwork basketball 48 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goEfMfC70l0 1:12 Verde River SoBe Bomb 57 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEO-CU7bUWk 2:57 Whinning Britt 8 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnOrwdoDKFQ 0:54 Britton's 1st Batting Cage experience 18 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_VzVn7qdHk 2:24 The Brawl.wmv 56 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iu5ONzxxsFA 1:12 Spanish Day's of the Week 299 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHzNbWCPXck 3:16 The Dinosaur Song 211 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BmDoM0P7zU 2:04 The Penny Song 113 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2AX0H59bZ04 1:10 Months of the Year 1K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UfsPUQxJRM 3:45 When I Grow Up 123 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t22pmmxQads 1:54 Bicycle (2) 45 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBj5TpV5Ba8 0:59 Zap 25 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7CNgNJMNGY 0:24 Broc turns 5 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDaUlN5_4zI 1:43 Donuts with Dad Song 46 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHXQPdlP2Oo 1:41 Tip Jar 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DLyUTpjcy8 3:35 Somewhere There's a Mountain 369 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ss8I9BbZf44 3:10 Baseball Movie 17 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_h331zSv38 0:25 Free Box 24 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xeUpgPnRo8 0:55 So Happy and Smoking 177 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5T41M7H_Ytk 1:10 Trust me 179 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoHRSH59h8U 2:29 Imagination Movers- Getting Stronger 35K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYMImEhui28 0:31 Pillow fight-1 42 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9PkGvjq-uK8 1:42 Pillow Fight- 2 70 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smL2LVqlEak 1:06 Down By the Bay 40 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLKt9Ka4TYA 0:58 Fish Bit Finger 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlV8vdOTRKg 1:20 Bike Ramps! 58 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=asJdwnTif7E 3:04 When I was 16 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqbWvaJUzdQ 0:45 We love mother 13 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJXHo6byXgU 0:34 Take me out, Im clean 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZTBbr6FAao 0:17 Kason walking 14 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Dt5xxT7noo 1:59 Big big dreams 26 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrSShPwXxUw 2:11 Watch me as I graduate 925 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_v7IX4pz-xg 0:32 Britton swim 19 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b13rVJmoAwA 0:18 Broc running off board 21 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-GmMrj_kN0 0:14 Kason Cheeser 27 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxbDzCFuubs 0:22 Bank shot party game 44 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cV_jpyBiobY 0:10 Booty shake 2 party game 260 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUZoLiswSf8 0:37 Booty Shake Party Game 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGVMEjT43kg 0:26 Happy Birthday to Broc 64 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8ujIR-FJi8 0:38 Ashley feeding the stingray in Grand Cayman 66 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CBG39eqL-Y 0:18 Rhinos in Cozumel Mexico 66 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htl-eGLQqcQ 1:40 Britton 1st day of PreK.3gp 13 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KtRxTaVcUk 0:22 Britton's first touchdown!!! 24 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRayXKAcKMs 0:21 Britton and Cameron getting down 22 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1qBi79U07Q 1:04 Pat E. Cake Birthday Party with Mickey Mouse 812 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFFfL7SI5BY 0:24 Crazy Driver Britton at Autopia 165 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HkQipajaBm8 1:11 Broc's Christmas Experiment 2011 10 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7A0KUGGC1hg 0:44 Broc and Birtton's lemons 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rtg_gPaxXqs 0:23 Britton's first touchdown 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0N0IuRe7lQ 1:08 Kason's Lemons 12 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or6qzTkc1iw 0:31 Kason's Lemons 2 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKCoo8Ip6xg 0:04 Mommy's in trouble 13 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eH-PYvechM 2:08 Cami is mean 25 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QOh8hugLhU 0:32 Hola Amigo 39 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwZQp-v5DOI 1:38 Tycee's bath 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXn2RCf9Fpo 0:05 Britton's a diver 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGKbJeiYons 0:13 Broc dives too 25 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo5MXVcN004 0:38 tricks 16 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttTbuf36Hrg 0:08 Broc dive 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKv51PwKN5o 0:16 Flips that scare 24 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGLFvfLYZQ0 4:22 Broc reading Kringle Letter 19 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kutnFPwI29A 0:54 Gutting the networked fish 30 views3 years ago Gallery IMG_20180521_092538.jpg IMG_20180622_081535.jpg IMG_20180521_092724.jpg IMG_20180521_092821.jpg IMG_20180521_092928.jpg IMG_20180521_093002.jpg IMG_20180521_093136.jpg IMG_20180521_093205.jpg IMG_20180521_093321.jpg IMG_20180521_093433.jpg IMG_20180521_094021.jpg IMG_20180622_081851.jpg IMG_20180521_094200.jpg IMG_20180521_094229.jpg IMG_20180521_094322.jpg IMG_20180521_094335.jpg IMG_20180622_081943.jpg 20170102 133201.jpg 20170102 123746.jpg 20170102 122215.jpg 20170102 123411.jpg tawnij YouTube Category:DeviantART